far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 622 - Relevation Revelation
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #622 - Relevation Revelation is the six-hundred twenty-second episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one-hundred thirty-first episode of Season 6. Video Overview Unintentional Shock Kurt heads west with Wolfie and says the Child's Play Charity fundraiser is $43,666.64 of the $60,000 goal. He talks about the underwear question from last episode and how he's surprised how strong the reaction was. Question: You once tweeted that you had a dream where your forearms were growing strips of cabbage and you had to keep tearing them out from under your skin, I remember this because the answer to this tweet was my first tweet ever. Do you have any crazy, weird dreams lately? Do you usually remember your dreams? He usually does not remember his dreams, and the terrifying ones he does remember like the cabbage ones he tries to forget. Recently he's had weird dreams where he's had massive long hair. Question: What do you think the greatest invention of the past 100 was? My answer would be the Internet because of how readily it has opened the world to readily available instant information and communication Kurt agrees but wonders how the Internet can be classified as an invention. As a space nerd, Kurt selects spaceflight saying that the Internet and other things are the direct results of space flight. Also, being able to fly was a massive change to the world. The lesson Kurt finds is that technology is always dependent on previous technologies. Question: What's your opinion on big tech companies? I am a computer science finishing my studies and was thinking of applying for a job at one of the Big 5. From my standpoint they seem like cold bureaucratic machinery that grinds people down. Do you feel like start-ups are better suited for people after college? After briefly wondering what the Big 5 are, Kurt talks about not really knowing much about the job markets. Entrepreneurship might be something that Kurt thinks could be pursued. As he is currently self-employed, Kurt does not see himself ever being employed by somebody else again. Kurt admits that is difficult with colleges being structured around getting a job, not creating one. He gives advice to have a friend at the company so the donor can have a support structure to survive any potential bureaucracy. Corporate entities do not care about individuals even if certain people within it might. This is part of the reason why Twitch is becoming more appealing than YouTube. Kurt finds a Dungeon and wonders if he will find another Golden Apple with the episode where he found his Golden Apple being half the series ago. He did some math and found that every 300 or so episodes he should find a Golden Apple. Question: Have you ever participated in reddit Secret Santa? Would you ever consider participating in the future? No and no as he does not really use reddit. The only Secret Santa he participated in was MindCrack's last year. Question: What were your study habits in school? Did you go to college? What did you study? He went to a few colleges and ended up in fine arts after starting in graphic arts. After that he took a few classes in advertising. Kurt's study skills were so awful he did better not studying. Simply writing down notes committed it to memory. However this was a terrible strategy for math, so the highest he got was algebra in math. He gets into the Hidey Hole and says Desert Bus For Hope is continuing. Trivia * The end slate links to a Forza Horizon 3 (Xbox One) - EP06 - Inappropriate Fireworks and The NEW Building Game for Minecraft 1.11 by SethBling!.